Grocery Run
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Three Shot. Sam founds himself running some errands when he runs into someone he didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Grocery Run **

**Three Shot.****Sam founds himself running some errands when he runs into someone he didn't expect. **

Sam Swarek was considered a great cop. Though. Bright. Rule breaker. But when it came to running errands he was just as anybody else. After 8 years and four kids you'd think he would get used to going out with the them. Clearly the books had it all wrong. He packed up the kids inside the car. After AJ had turned one they had decided Sam's truck was too complicated to be transporting three small kids. Sam had had seconds thoughts about losing the truck to a stupid van, lucky for him, Sarah had offered to sell him a small one of hers. It had come cheaper since she was his sister allowing him, with all the joy in the world, to keep his truck.Today, he had put the 4 kids inside the white van and made his way to the grocery store.

"Okay" Sam told the kids as he placed AJ on the back and baby Eliot safely on the baby's seat on the trolley "We know what do, right?" Milo and Charlie nodded "We stay together and we don't run off" He made his way inside, brood and all.

About 20 minutes after they had arrived chaos began. Charlie and Milo had started arguing about who would get to pick what they would get as a treat. Sam rolled his eyes at his children. They were making a scene and not even his rookies were allowed to make a scene. He was not a very severe father but if he was in the need, he would keep his children in place. He kneeled at his son's level "What is going on?" The children looked at each other; they were waiting for one to blame the other. Sam waited patiently "So?"

"Is my turn to pick desert" Milo said crossing his arms over his chest. Charlie shot him a dirty look "He did it when we were here with mom"

"Did not!" Charlie pouted. Sam was amazed of how much Charlie resembled Andy when she was upset. He was a McNally alright.

"Did too!" Milo was starting to get impatient. He had expected Sam to cut them off by now, instead Sam answered his phone.

"Hey" the copper said eyeing the boys and rocking Eliot on the chair a bit "What's up?"

"Just had a break and I just needed to hear my super-hot husband's voice" Andy said playfully "You guys miss me?"

"Really hot huh?" Sam asked huskily "don't mess with me McNally, I'm a family man"

"That has never stopped you before Officer Swarek" He could imagine a big grin on her face "Or have I softened your badass little heart?" Sam smiled. Truth be told she still made him weak in the knees after almost 11 years of knowing each other and four children "So what are you up to?"

"We have a dilemma here" Sam sighed "Boys are giving me a hard time over desert picking, think you can help me?"

"Aww daddy can't handle his little coppers can he?" Andy said mockingly making him roll his eyes "Charlie picked up dessert last time"

"Right" Sam had now prevented the boys fighting again "Got it, you need anything"

"You" She said instantly "Does that count?"

"You already have me Andy" Sam said laughing "Miss me already do you?"

"I always miss you, especially now that I barely see you at work" She heard Traci calling her name, sighing she made her way to parade "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight"

"Okay, have fun" Sam said pushing the trolley across the next aisle "See ya tonight, boys will be cooking" the boys smiled instantly at his statement "Be safe"

"Always am" She said getting into the cruiser "Happy shopping, I love you"

"Me too, we all do, tell Traci I said hi" Sam said ginning "She's listening isn't she?"

"Miss you too Sam!" He heard Nash yell "Now please hang up so we can get to work you guys are like a pair of hormones filled teens, you'll see her later" Sam grinned hanging up. He resumed his errands with a smile on his face. She had made his day.

RB-RB-RB-RB

"Just five minutes?" Milo pleaded his father. They had stopped to have something to eat. Having 4 hungry children was never good when you were alone. Sam sat on a table at a small fast food stand. AJ sat across him, while he held baby Eliot who was enjoying a bottle. The groceries were still not done but he just figured that the kids would behave better once they had eaten.

"Five more minutes" Sam gave in "Then we are out of here" Milo grinned excitedly. He shoved his brother on the arm as they made their way back to the playground area.

"Daddy" AJ said trying to get his attention "Daddy!"

"What?" He asked quickly. AJ had grown up so quickly. She was almost three, a little rascal this one, being the only girl at the Swarek household apart from her mother, she got to be daddy's little girl, even though she was not a girly girl, being that Andy was kind of a tomboy herself, she still acted a bit more innocent when she was around Sam.

"Can't open it" She glanced at the small toy she had just gotten from her meal. Sam took it from her with putting the bottle Eliot had just finished on the table.

"Thanks daddy!" AJ said examining the toy she had just gotten.

"Sure thing" He glanced at the play area where the boys had gone into. The two of them came panting without shoes a moment later. Both of them holding their sneakers. Charlie sat down, so he could better manage to put on his shoes. Milo on the other hand did so effortlessly. "All set? Come on AJ" Sam placed his daughter back on the trolley, a moment later he was not paying much attention to where he was going when he hit another costumer with his groceries cart. "Sorry" He raised his face to make eye contact.

"Sam?" A familiar voice said in awe "oh my God!"

Milo gave his father a confused look. "Sydney" was the word that came from Sam's mouth. He was looking at his ex-girlfriend in the eye. "Um… hi"

"Look at you!" the woman squealed. She examined each child closely "Yours?"

Sam nodded instantly "Yeah, well it's been a long time"

"Too long!" Sydney laughed "I always said you would make cute kids" Sam smiled shyly at her. To think his kids could have been so different if he had married her. Sydney focused her eyes on a pair of dark eyes. His eyes. Milo smiled politely at her. "Taking a break I see" Milo nodded.

"Well yeah, when, you know… the kids were a bit overwhelmed" Sam stammered. The smile on Sydney's face became even wider.

"Look at you, Sam Swarek. Mr. Mom thought I'd never see the day. I'm sure she's great"

Sam chuckled awkwardly "Yeah, she is, has me head over heels for her, every single day" Charlie hugged his father tightly. Sam placed a hand on his head "What about you? You became I big shot lawyer I suppose?" Sydney nodded proudly. "That's great. You married?"

"No" Sydney said quietly "Well I was. Divorced. It is kind of hard to run a home if you are trying to make it big somewhere" Sam smiled in sympathy "Haven't seen you in ages! I get that you became a cop?"

"Daddy!" AJ fussed impatiently "daddy!" Sam smiled at Sydney.

"I see you are little busy, maybe we should meet some other day" She said.

"No" the copper said touching Elliot's belly gently "I mean, I have a bit of time"He just figured he could take some grown up time, there was no harm in cathing up with an old friend. He glanced at his eldest child. "Ten more minutes buddy, then we leave" His son smiled gratefully "Deal?"

He didn't need to say more. He put AJ down "Watch your sister okay?" Milo nodded and he hurried back to the games with his siblings in tow. He had now a little more time. He settled Elliot back on his lap when he sat down.

"Are you sure? I hope I am not keeping you?" Sydney said watching the baby "We can do this some other time"

"Nah" He smiled at his long lost friend "I've got time".' This should be fun' he thought.

**There! Wanted to make this kind of funny and innocent. No Drama. What do you think?**

**Will Sam tell Andy about his meeting with Sydney? And how will she react. Memories of Sam when he was younger. Cute! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Grocery Run **

**Three Shot. Sam finds himself running some errands when he runs into someone he didn't expect.**

**A/N: THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS! NOW ON TO NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

**Part II**

Sam waited until Sydney asked him a question, he knew she wanted. "So…" she began "This girl…how did you two meet?" Sam grinned. He bounced his son slowly.

"Kind of a long story, let's just say we met at work" Sydney raised an eyebrow "I was her training officer"

"You mean like her boss?" His ex-inquired "Were you allowed to even date?"

"Not really ripped each other's clothes right away" Sam said grinning, momentarily checking on the kids from the corner of his eye. "Took us long, see she was seeing someone"

"Oh" Sydney said simply "I bet she realized you were a better catch, I mean, what did the guy had that you didn't?"

"Let's just say, it was complicated" Sam said smiling "I let it go for a while and then I just couldn't take it, I jumped in no matter the consequences and look where I am now" He said proudly. Elliot smiled up and him.

"Well, I am glad you are happy Sammy, you deserve it" Sydney said sweetly "I'd love to meet Andy, bet she's amazing"

"She is" Sam said "Maybe we should go out someday; there is a pretty great bar near the station where we hang out sometimes"

Sydney smiled. She had taken enough of his time. She didn't want to seem suggestive or something. It was just so nice seeing Sammy again.

"Right, I'd love to" Syd said nicely "Well I better go, you clearly have more shopping to do before getting out of here, it was great seeing you again Sammy" She stood up. Sam placed Elliot back on the baby chair "Tell Andy she's a lucky girl"

Sam smiled "Trust me I am the lucky one here, but sure I'll pass on the message. Hope this wasn't too weird"

"Not at all, no harm no foul isn't that right, buddy?" She leaned to kiss him on the cheek, you haven't changed a bit since the last time I saw you"

"Same here, I don't even know how you knew it was me" Sam said. He remembered the last time was right before he left the academy. Sarah had invited her over for her birthday, not that he hadn't appreciate the gesture, but things with Sydney hadn't ended as well as he had hoped.

"Don't worry, you still got the word bad boy written all over" Sydney said putting her hair behind her ear "Hope you treat that girl as she deserves"

Sam smiled. He would dedicate his life to love her and give her all she deserved.

RB-RB-RB-RB-

Sam and the kids returned home later that day, Sam had a strange feeling tingling inside him. Maybe he shouldn't have talked to Sydney… tell her it was better if they see each other some other time. He was a good person, he would never be like Callaghan…. So why did he feel like he had just cheated on the mother of his children? The kids hadn't asked him about his lady friend, maybe they just thought that daddy had friends like mommy did and there was no harm in only talking.

Sam put Elliot down for a nap and left his daughter watching a movie. Milo and Charlie were already settled at the kitchen table to have some dad and me time. It was so fun having to do with them, they set the table and made pasta and salad. Then they would have cappuccino ice cream for dessert. Good thing it wasn't pistachio.

Andy arrived home around 6. She dropped her bag and made her way to the kitchen. Sam was checking on the pasta. Kids were all bathed.

"Mommy!" Charlie greeted her "We made dinner!"

"Hey beautiful" Sam walked towards his wife. A towel on his shoulder "How was work?"

Andy picked Charlie up and leaned to kiss Sam "awful" she sighed "I was just dying to see you guys, hold you" She squeezed Charlie a bit. Sam touched her cheek.

"That bad huh?" He asked worriedly "You wanna talk about it?"

"No" Andy said simply settling Charlie down on the table "I just need a hug" He wrapped his arms around her "How about you?"

"mommy!" Milo came running to give her a big hug, breaking the closeness between Andy and Sam. Sam smiled at his wife, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and resumed with dinner. The family was soon sitting down.

"So…" Sam began "Got paired up with Traci today?" Andy smiled. It had been the only good thing during shift. They had been called in to answer a disturbance alert. The husband beat the crap of his wife and teenage children. Andy's throat had been burning. She couldn't imagine doing so to her kids. She knew Sam had a temper, but he would never raise a hand on one of the kids.

"Yeah, case was kind of hard for both of us but we handled it well" She said proudly "Guess you taught me well officer" Sam grinned. His face changed. He had to tell her about Sydney before she would start to overthink things "What?"

"Nothing" He said simply "I'm just so proud of you" Milo had been playing with his food for quite some time, Andy smiled at her son.

"Hey baby" She said brushing his hair "Aren't you hungry?" Milo shrugged "Did you have something to eat before dinner?"

Sam intervened "They had lunch back when we were shopping, but it was over 6 hours ago" He raised an eyebrow "Are you okay buddy?"

"We had a burger mommy!" Charlie said excitedly before his brother could answer "With lots of ketchup" Andy gave Sam a sweet smile. Milo turned "I also had some fries!"

"And pie" Milo said distractedly. Sam glanced at his son "and then I went bouncing while dad talked to his lady friend" Andy suddenly turned to her husband.

"Lady Friend?" She asked. He could sense the tension in her voice._ Nice going Swarek, you'd have told her, now she's going to start cooking up crazy ideas in that silly head of hers_

**There! How will Sam deal with this? Will Sydney make another appearance? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Grocery Run**

**Three Shot. Sam finds himself running some errands when he runs into someone he didn't expect.**

**A/N: THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED THIS! NOW ON TO NEXT CHAPTER! ENJOY! :D**

**Part III**

Sam waited for Andy to say something. The kids stared at their parents awkwardly playing with their food, Andy stood up and headed for the kitchen and started cleaning.

"Andy" Sam said from behind her "She was just an old friend, we were just talking"

She ignored him coldly "Don't try to explain Sam, I asked what was wrong and you said nothing, so nothing is wrong as far as I see it"

"You are mad" He stated touching her shoulder "you don't have to, I am sorry I should have told you about Sydney as soon as you walked through that door" She swung around to face him and rolled her eyes.

"And now she even has a name" she said harshly "Who is she Sam, and don't you dare lie to me"

"She and I were friends" Sam said slowly "A long time ago, I mean a long time, she didn't even know I was a cop, so you do the math"

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" She asked. Sam could feel the hurt in her voice "I…."

"Because I knew you'd start overthinking things" Sam said tiredly "and look at you, clearly you are"

"I don't want to talk about it" She said shoving him as she returned to the table "Time for bed kids, come on" Charlie and Milo looked at each other. Clearly something had happened, they were not even having desert yet.

"What about desert?" Milo asked sadly "I want Ice cream"

"Tomorrow" Andy said dryly "off to bed, you can thank daddy"

"What?" Milo asked "Why aren't we having ice cream?"

Sam sighed "Okay, you are mad but don't take out on them" He could see her face transform. She felt so guilty, he was right, it was wrong to even argue in front of their children "Tell you what kids… you go and take a cookie and go upstairs and we can have ice cream later, okay?" The kids shrugged. That was a good deal. Ice cream and cookies. Once the kids were out of' sight, except for Eliot, who stared deeply into his mother's eyes, Sam spoke again "Do you think I would ever do something to hurt you?" he waited. No response came "you are who I love Andy, you are the one I chose, married, _you_ are the mother of my children. No. I wouldn't hurt you"

"Then you should have said something" she took Eliot and headed upstairs "Sam?"

"Yeah?" His voice was calm but strangely high

"You do remember what happened with Luke don't you?" Sam gasped. Of course he did, he had wanted to beat the crap out of Callaghan after he had found out about the infidelity, but this wasn't the same, he hadn't touched Sydney, not even thought about her. "Okay, just checking" That was all he had said to him all night.

"Dude what's going on?" Traci asked as she, Chris and Dov gathered around the table. They were having a barbecue at the Shaw household. She told her friends what had happened the night before.

"Did he tell you he had kissed her?" Chris asked puzzled "or are you sure he did?"

"I don't know. I just asked him who she was and he said she was an old friend" Dov and Chris glanced at each other. _Sam a cheater? Nah, they must be kidding._

"Maybe that's all she is" Traci pointed out "He loves you Andy, he is the father of your kids and he is your partner in more than one way"

"I know" she hissed glancing back at where Sam stood sipping a beer with Oliver. He held baby Eliot with one hand and kept a close eyes on the other three. He was a good father, a loving husband, great friend and the best partner she could ask for so why was she questioning him?

"Keep it real Andy" Chris said "Confront him, tell him that you are having this thoughts"

"Then he would think she doesn't trust him" Dov told him "you just let it go"

"She should tell him how she feels" Chris said annoyed "that's how marriage works"

"How would you know?" Dov snapped back "I am sorry to tell you but you are not the right person to be talking about this with man"

"And you are?" The other asked. Traci glanced at them trying to control herself from hitting them.

"Shut up!" She shot hitting the table with her fists "This isn't about you! This is about Andy y Sam"

"And Sydney" Andy muttered burying her face on the table "Sydney"

"Forget about Sydney" Traci said making her snap out of her misery "Just talk to Sam"

**Rb- RB-**

"Kids are all tucked in" Sam said scratching the back of his head and getting inside the bed. Andy pretended to be watching some stupid cooking show. Silence filled the room for a while.

"We need to talk" She said glancing at her husband "Now"

"I agree" Sam said turning his body aside so all attention was on Andy "I am sorry, I should have never waited to tell you about the fact that I ran into Sydney"

"I should be the one that should be apologizing, I mean, you always have my back" She touched his cheek gently "I trust you with my life, all of my being, is always safe with you and I shouldn't doubt you"

"I should have never given you reasons to doubtme" Sam said brushing his lips against hers making her close her eyes "I love you"

"I love you too" Andy smiled sweetly and rested her head on his chest "so much"

**RB- RB- RB- **

Things had returned to normal, Sam and Andy had decided to go to the mall with the kids to do some shopping since Milo seemed to be growing up too much too fast. Milo on hisown account hated shopping as much as Sam did, but both of them have had to be dragged.

"Mom! I don't need clothes!" Milo groaned as Andy passed him a new pair of jeans "I am fine wearing my old ones"

"If by old ones you mean the ones that don't fit you anymore, then you have no choice but to stay on your underwear Milo Samuel"

"I rather do that than spending all this time of my free day shopping" Sam whispered, but Andy stumped on his feet "OUCH! What was that for?"

"You are not helping!" she hissed at him "Go on. We will be here when you get out" Milo dragged his feet to the changing room. Sam held AJ as the small family sat on a bench outside the where Milo was.

"This is torture, even for an 8 year old" Sam told Andy who rolled her eyes, making Charlie chuckle. Eliot had fallen asleep on his stroller.

"Better shut up Swarek!" Andy nudged him "or you'll be next"

"You can't force me" He said cockily "I am a big boy"

"Wanna bet?" She asked.

"Sammy?" A familiar voice zoomed inside of Sam's ears "and I suppose this is Andy" Sam turned around to see Sydney walking closer to them. Andy held his hand instinctively

"Hi" Andy said as she spotted the dark haired woman. Next to her stood two young children.

"Finally get a chance to meet famous Andy" Sydney said kissing her cheek. Sam smiled when her wife rolled her eyes "I see all the family is here"

"Yeah, we are on cloth hunting" Sam said wrapping his arm around his wife and kissing her cheek "Kids grow up to fast"

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Sydney glanced at the boy and girl at her right "Shane here is giving me the same kind of problem"

"I thought you weren't married" Andy said louder than she intended. Sydney smiled widely.

"So Sammy told you about our little encounter, well that's good, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression, and yes, I am not married, divorced sadly."

"I am sorry" Andy said a little bit ashamed taking Charlie's hand. "But seems you got yourself pretty good company"

"I do" Sydney admitted "And you do as well, Sam is an excellent listener"

"Indeed he is" Andy admitted proudly "I am very lucky" She kissed his neck quickly "I am sorry I sometimes forget how much"

**The end. **

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I haven't had the time between school and work! Christmas break is finally here, so I'll have more time! Possibly writing a small Christmas fic with the Swarek family and maybe throw some Dov and Hannah into the mix! Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, etc. I am nothing without you**

**Merry Christmas; D**


End file.
